


Rocks

by NowWeOwnTheNight



Series: Haikyuu!! AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bus Crash, Delirium, M/M, Mourning, and whenever he's gone they just lose their shit, dadchi, everyone is all over the place, everyone misses team mum, hinata and kageyama fighting like the lil shits they are, in a dream but still there's a crash, over-tired antics that never end well, thinking everyone's dead, unhealthy relationship with sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowWeOwnTheNight/pseuds/NowWeOwnTheNight
Summary: Suga, although it occurs within his own body, is unable to control the crazy, terrifying situations his brain throws him in. How it all feels so real: his world could be falling apart, when in reality he’s laying in bed at midnight listening to dubstep instrumental music at top volume and eating ice-cream from the tub because a character in his dreams decided to end their fictional relationship. Daichi is always around to pull him out of it, to feed him the ice-cream so he doesn’t dump it in his lap before it reaches his mouth, listen to him cry about whatever woe is ailing him this time, to turn down the music or muffle the yelling so he doesn’t shatter his ear drums beyond repair.And it gets scary, sometimes.When Daichi isn’t around to keep him grounded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hc from submission: ‘in which suga gets v delirious/has horrible nightmares when he's sick from exhaustion’ - SAME BRo <3 and when u disconnect a lot from real life its just ? life ? isnot good ? but here man  
> TAKES PLACE AFTER THE GAME AGAINST SHIRATORIZAWA: if you haven’t read it/don’t want to and are saving yourself for the anime, this has spoilers so like ? read at your own risk ??? [but obviously.. you know who’s gonna wiiiiiiiin]

-•=•-•=•-

 

Suga’s never been the most reliable guy when he’s dead tired. And _no_ , this doesn’t mean he gets a bit loopy when he’s missed one too may nights sleep, nor does it insinuate that he doesn’t give his all regardless of his energy levels. But, after a few long days of harsh exercise and high tension and higher stakes coupled with minimal sleep, topped off by the emotion drain of keeping the individuals in his team together as they crack under the- sometimes left-of-field, sometimes obvious -pressures… the setter enters a sort-of-mode that Daichi has taken to naming ‘Delirious Suga’.

And, as entertaining as it can sometimes be, it is also an exceptionally dangerous way for the boy to be in.

 

For instance, this one time, Noya took advantage of the setter’s susceptible and mentally kind-of-paranoid, kind-of-too-weak-to-think-for-himself state, and convinced Suga that there was an assassin who’d trailed their team bus all the way back from the training camp in Tokyo and was going to murder him. This was done, of course, without Daichi knowing.

Because that would be stupid.

Because Daichi is a responsible best friend and leader of the group.

So when the Captain returned from the toilet with Tanaka’s black towel over his head, cawing like a crow- okay, maybe they were all a bit overtired, and maybe Daichi isn’t as sensible as everyone makes him out to be, so sue him, he’s a _teenage boy_ –it was a recipe for fucking _disaster_.

 _Just_ as Noya had planned.

Suga’s screeching and sprinting at Daichi and tackling him to the floor and everyone’s cheering and _giggling_ under the burning lights of the gym and then Suga- peaceful, fun-loving, sometimes forceful but always motherly Sugawara Koushi –Suga’s _punching him in the face_ and _oh shit, no,_ the laughter stops and they’re heaving Suga away from Daichi, who’s yet to get the fucking towel off his head and identify himself.

 

In an earlier occurrence, sometime during the break period between second and third year, Suga made the mistake of starting a new book series. He didn’t sleep for weeks, reading and occasionally going out to exercise and eat, and he turned up at Daichi’s front door at some god-forsaken hour of the morning on the first day back at school, yelling about dragons and stone necklace and “My son, Daichi, what happened to my child!?” Thankfully, Daichi’s parents were away and his neighbor’s dog had died a day or two ago, so no one really got injured- except Suga’s pride did take quite a dive. Especially after Daichi pulled out his phone and videoed some of Suga’s rant once he’d brought the boy in from the street, showing it to Noya and Asahi that morning as payback for Suga damn near kicking his front door down at the fever-induced fear of being eaten by a dragon and losing his imaginary child some time between two and three am.

Daichi has learnt to work through these situations with utmost care, caution, and an eye for blackmail material.

Suga, although it occurs within his own body, is unable to control the crazy, terrifying situations his brain throws him in. How it all feels so real: his world could _be falling apart_ , when in reality he’s laying in bed at midnight listening to dubstep instrumental music at top volume and eating ice-cream from the tub because a character in his dreams decided to end their fictional relationship. Daichi is always around to pull him out of it, to feed him the ice-cream so he doesn’t dump it in his lap before it reaches his mouth, listen to him cry about whatever woe is ailing him this time, to turn down the music or muffle the yelling so he doesn’t shatter his ear drums beyond repair.

 

And it gets scary, sometimes.

When Daichi isn’t around to keep him grounded.

 

-•=•-•=•-

 

Daichi was sitting next to Tanaka.

That should’ve been Suga’s first clue.

 _“_ Ey _, and- again!! He’s our hero, beats the rest! Tsukishima’s the fucking best! When he blocks, better be quick! Even though he’s such a-”_

“Oh my god, can you guys cut it out?!” Tsukishima moans, mean and loud considering the way his face is stuffed against Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi is fast asleep against the window, his soft breath fogging it up, beads of moisture streaking through the hazy grey.

“Let us love you!” Noya yells back, ignoring the chant that dwindles into chatter without its tune-carrier, “ _Star_ of the match! _Conqueror_ of the _mighty canon_!”

“Just let me sleep…” He nearly sobs; the tall blocker slams his head into Tadashi’s lap and squirms until his feet are up on the back seat, resting in a peaceful-looking Ennoshita’s lap.

“What about me?!” The tiny redhead complains, ‘oof’ing when Kageyama punches him in the stomach- in his sleep, Suga notices, because he’s got his eyes closed and his grinding his teeth that way he does when he’s unconscious. “I blocked him! I blocked _Japan_!!” Everyone currently conscious laughs at the way he yells ‘Japan’, like it’s some kind of insult.

“Yah!!” Roars Tanaka, “What, _once_?! Boy, you’ve got far to go as a middle blocker, eh, Tsukishima?!”

Tsukishima snores far too loudly to be classified as a ‘real snore’, and the bus falls into hysterics.

Suga, from his spot on the side of the bus with the single seats, is the only one who sees it coming. His heart is in his throat, lumping up, as the truck veers nearer and nearer and it’s not going to _stop_ _it’s going to hit us_ -

“T _-Tadeka-sensei!! There’s a_ -”

 

-•=•-•=•-

 

Suga bolts upright in his bed, sweat beading his brow, slicking his back and shoulders, leaving a sickening filminess when the sheets fall around his lap. His arms flail out to catch invisible handrails, to stop the tilting as the dream leaves his world skidding to the side and tumbling nauseously. Beside his pillow, his phone pips. The screen reads ‘Practice’, not that he needs to see it to know, and not that he needs to pay it any attention.

Even though it’s six in the morning and he should be heading for school, he ignores the alarm and flops back down, pulling the sheets all the way up over his head and goes back to sleep.

Because, now, there’s _no team_.

 

A couple of hours later, he’s on his way to school; there are a few extra minutes of moping wasted as he pulls his shoes on, picks up his bag, leaves the house, locks the door because his mum is already at work. This is understandable, though. She knows he likes to be left alone when he’s sad. But this…

This goes beyond sadness. It’s like he feels that life’s not worth living, right now. He doesn’t even know if he’ll ever feel alive again. There’s some kind of drain on his mind, pumping out his every-day thoughts and refilling it with darkness. He has no idea how he’s going to face school, how the teachers are going to treat him, whether Ukai will be there…

When he goes to text coach, to ask what’s going on, he realizes that his phone is dead. He _did_ leave it buzzing for some time while he ignored the alarm and drifted in and out of yet another fitful sleep, and he hadn’t even charged it since the competition yesterday.

_Yesterday? Was it really yesterday… wow… that doesn’t make sense… I’m so tired, I just want to die… for a while… maybe I’ll see Daichi for a bit if I do… and Tanaka… and Asahi…. And…_

The vivid, blinding image of shattering glass, twisting metal, the screaming of steel on steel as the bus got slammed by the carrier truck stops his heart for maybe the seventh time since he left the house. This time, his gut aches and demands to be ripped out, grumbling like an earthquake, threatening to split his very heart in two. _Daichi. Tanaka. Asahi. Noya, Kageyama, Ennoshita- all of them._

_Gone._

In one freak accident, he’d lost every friend he had. He may’ve even lost his favourite teacher- the passionate, invigorating Tadeka who, Suga’s able to say with every confidence, inspired him to apply for teaching courses at his chosen universities. University. Huh. That all seems so far away, now.

_Do I even want to make it to tomorrow… let alone to next year? What about Nationals, will Shiratorizawa just go instead? Do I even care? Does it really matter?_

_Where do I even begin? I can barely think of what that means._

_Daichi._

_I’m never going to see Daichi again._

_I won’t ever set for Asahi, or be able to spike one of Noya’s tosses, or deal with Tanaka and Hinata when they get too rowdy, or chill with Chikara on the sidelines and snark with the benched second years about the current rotation, or give advice to Kageyama after practice because that boy is so damn insecure about himself, or discuss volleyball with coach and come up with new game plans, or-_

“ _Koushi_!!!”

Suga knows that voice.

And fuck, as interesting as his feet are as they scuff against the concrete, he jerks his head up at the call of his name.

_It’s just a mangled scream from my imagination, it’s the last thing he said before the bus went lying off the road, it’s not real, it’s just my imagination, it’s just my-_

Daichi is waiting for him at the gates, waving an arm vigorously, running towards him and grabbing his hand, pulling him towards school- he _is_ late, but it’s _Daichi_ whose warm hand is engulfing his own, not some cold, clammy teacher’s one as he apologizes to Suga for his loses, tries to console him- “ _There_ you are, you didn’t come to the meeting this morning and- your mum told me you were unwell- _are you okay_ \- I was _so worried_ - _”_

It all starts catching up to him a few sluggish heartbeats later: Suga freezes up just as they reach the entrance to the school.

“You’re not...”

“Suga?” Daichi, surprised by Suga’s sudden standstill. He reaches forward, brushing another _hot_ hand over his forehead, a _real, living, not-dead hand,_ “Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go home? You look pale-”

“... D... _Daichi_?”

“Suga…”

Suga’s head hurts. It’s hard to breathe, harder than when he thought he was alone, even though _Daichi’s here. Daichi’s right here, in front of me. But… but Daichi can’t be here. Daichi died on the bus, the whole left side was crushed and- and- there was blood- he was so cold- they all were-_

“Is that- really you- oh, _god_ -”

“ _Suga_ , what's-”

And suddenly, Suga’s grabbing on to Daichi and feeling every bit of him and pressing him against the school sign and _crying_ because _Daichi isn’t dead, none of them are, it was all a stupid dream._ “Woah, hey, it's okay… Suga…”

“You’re nor dead, you’re not dead…”

“Of course I’m not, idiot,” Daichi chuckles, uneasiness escaping in at the edges as he holds Suga, leads him towards the school building, “What are you on about?”

“I’m so glad you’re _alive_.”

“S-same to you!” Despite his confusion, Suga’s sure he’s figured it out by now. Suga sure has. _Fucking delirious brain, fucking exhaustion, fucking damnit, stupid head, stupid imagination,_ “You never miss meetings! I was so _worried_!! Asahi was worried, even more than usual! Even Tsukishima noticed you were gone, and you know that means he’s concerned, at least. And Hinata actually _cried_ , Suga, he cried! He was so excited to see you after that match. Kageyama punched him and that didn’t stop the tears, and then they started _fighting_ , and I couldn’t stop them- we had to forcibly rip them apart, and....”

Suga sighs into Daichi’s chest as he goes on about how much the team was affected- how he had to wrangle Hinata and Kageyama all by himself, how he didn’t know how to quite Tsukishima down when he got on a roll with his insults, how he had no idea what sets Asahi off into one of his fretting fits; how he’s so glad that Suga’s _well_ , and _here_ , and _okay_ , hardly aware of what Suga’s mind put him through. Despite it being a whirlwind of fever, a delusion of numbing loss and eerily fast depression, he’s so _so_ glad Daichi doesn’t ask.

He just holds him closer, as if it’ll leave no room for the exhaustion to mess with Suga’s mind.

 

-•=•-•=•-

 

\- A.A. [? and Suga, I guess?]

**Author's Note:**

> need me a freak like Daichi when im uber delirious i s2g 
> 
> [hey, hey you there !! if you liked this and have any ideas please let me know in the comments !!!]


End file.
